Multi week league
Why Multi week league? We want to give players an avenue to form and strengthen bonds with other local players. We will do this by giving players a reason to come together across multiple weeks. We are looking to empower our communities to make this a flag pole event that gets players excited to play and grow together with a persistent team. Why is it a multi week experience? We feel like a multi week experience has a lot of benefits; * Gives players a reason to play together week to week * Gives teams time to practice throughout the competition * Gives teams time to learn other teams champion pool and draft pick/ban strategies * Gives communities and teams regular content to discuss every week * Gives communities time to create content weekly Set up Format recommended League requirements (you can choose to have longer seasons). 7 weeks and 4 teams per league minimum Tournament platform There are many tournament platforms out there that can help you in creating and managing brackets and standings. Below are a couple of recommendations; * Battlefy * Challonge Scheduling Make sure there is a set time to play matches each week. We recommend 1 game day a week, with 1 or 2 matches played each week (a match could be a Bo1 or Bo3). You can allow a bit of schedule flexibility by giving teams the option to reschedule to a time BEFORE the set time each week. If neither team can agree on a reschedule time then it defaults to original set play time. It is a team's responsibility to meet scheduled requirements, or submit a reschedule request with ample time for change. Not adhering to these times will result in punishment outlined in the "Punctuality" section of the Rule Sheet. Note: you won’t be able to please everyone when it comes to scheduling, so try to find a day and time that suits most. Rules Here is a link to the base ruleset for The multi week league. Feel free to add any specific rules you require on top of this. We recommend you and your tournament administrators go over and become familiar with the rules. It is extremely important that penalties and rules are applied consistently throughout the tournament administration team. Registration Recommend a google form with at least the following fields: Team sign up * Captain’s name, summoner and contact details * Name and summoner names of 4 team mates * Substitute name and summoner name * Team name AND/OR a Solo sign up form to help your club members find a team * Summoner name * Name * Ranked level * Competitive intent? (social, semi competitive, super competitive) * Main role * Friends names that have solo signed up (so you know who to group together) ''' '''We recommend allowing a team size of 6. This means that if a teammate needs to skip a match once in awhile there is a sub ready to jump in. Communication channels We recommend setting up a facebook event in the club facebook group. Use this event page to: * Provide weekly updates (standings, big plays etc) * Give teams a place to ask questions (and get them answered) * Make announcements about the tournament * Highlight some top performances week to week * Remind teams about upcoming matches Marketing When you have decided on the details of your tournament it’s time to start thinking about how you will get the word out. The key pillar to focus on is that you are looking for players who want this mini LCS experience. In all of your marketing material whether it's posters, flyers, text posts or just telling others about it, make sure you focus on the experience this event provides. You are looking for players that want to have a semi competitive multi week tournament. List all the benefits a multi week tournament has and potentially even think about it as a mini LCS event. * Focus on the experience (community members should be excited to play because of the experience itself, not because they “just” want to win prizes) * Use posters and flyers in your facebook group AND in any relevant live locations (e.g. internet cafe) * Provide regular updates * Make sure the key details are easy to find (when and where? How long does the tournament last for? How do I sign up?) Tournament Operations So you set up a communication channel, brackets, standings AND players know about and have signed up for the event. It is time to begin the tournament. What do you need to prepare? Make sure you have a couple of tournament admins on each night. They will help the event running smoothly by ensuring: * Rules are enforced * Teams are ready * Disputes on the night are resolved * Any questions are answered on the night * Brackets/tournament platform is updated as matches are completed Remember this is a multi week experience, it would be great to have a few extra tournament admins so no one person needs to be on EVERY night to manage this. With a team you can run a smooth tournament and share the responsibility among yourselves appropriately. This helps cover your tournament if emergencies arise and an admin sub is required. Tournament Wrap Up Congratulations on reaching the end of the tournament and crowning your Rumble champions! There are still a few things to be done. Remember to thank everyone that participated and potentially ask for feedback. What did they like? What could be improved? What would they like to see added? Try to give the winning teams a bit of extra recognition among your community (while still remaining respectful to all participants). Make sure that the relevant prizes are distributed properly. Maybe even have a celebration party =D Bonus Content and Extra Considerations Other tournament considerations If you are hosting a live event please take into account hardware and network requirements; * Make sure you have enough computers, headsets, keyboards, mice for every team to play * Make sure that internet is stable and high quality * Make sure teams cannot hear each other's communication during game * Make sure players can't screen cheat * Make sure the game client is patched well in advanced If you are hosting a restricted tournament (e.g. bronze and silver only) make sure you and your tournament administration team know how to enforce the requirement and are all on the same page: * Have a way to investigate suspected/reported accounts ** Check match history for suspicious champion pool changes and summoner spell adjustments ** Talk to the reporter and reported players * Make sure you check the accounts of all players that register to make sure they meet requirements * Potentially think about linking a Facebook profile AND real name to sign ups to ensure the penalties extend to the person and not just an account. Cool ideas and content If you have time these are some cool things to think about adding which would make your club members’ experience more fun. * Stat tracking * Player awards MVP, most improved, funniest play, penta kills etc. * Stream, VoDs, highlights (top 5 plays of the week)